Breaking Down the Walls
by simplet77
Summary: Sequel to Everything I'm Not. Takes place about two months after the girls leave Aiden behind in Oklahoma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this is the sequel to Everything I'm Not. This story begins about two months after the end of Everything I'm Not.**

Chapter 1- Not the Time For Guest

"I'm as big as a house." Ashley whined as she reached from more dip. Spencer unfortunately couldn't stop her eye roll which ofcourse pissed Ashley off a bunch.

"No you're not Ash." Spencer says, (trying to make amends) as she sits down next to her girlfriend.

"Seriously? Are you actually being serious? I gained like…twelve pounds just this month."

"That's cause your pregnant. Its normal under these conditions." Spencer says as she absentmindedly grabbed the remote from Ashley and changed it to Cartoon Network. "Yeah! The Jetsons are on!" Spencer shrieked as the theme song for The Jetsons blared from their television.

After Spencer, Ashley and the girls got back from Oklahoma, Spence and Ashley moved in together while the other girls (excluding Battle, Fleur and Hermione) moved into the same apartment building. Lily, Bridget, Alex and Blair lived to the right of Spence and Ash; Lena, Luna and Ginny lived to their left while Miley, Paige, Serena and Nicola lived right below them so that the baby could have some "normal" people in its life. And yes, all the other girls scoffed when they heard that too. Battle decided to move back in with her parents but she still showed up regularly. Partly because Spencer was the one to take her to the hospital for her cheek-ups, and partly because she loved seeing the whole group of rather different girls gather in Spencer and Ashley's room and talk, though they did still bicker a lot. Fleur and Hermione lived right outside of LA. Yes, they bought the house "together" but they were seen to everyone other then the girls on the trip as "just friends" since their parents didn't know about their relationship and they were rather reluctant to just tell their parents about their relationship.

None of the girls had heard from Aiden since they left him in the girls bathroom of the dinner in Oklahoma. Though none brought it up, they were all nervous to find out when he would show up again. They all knew that he would find Ashley again, sooner or later, and yet they still stuck by her.

Spencer had reported Aiden to the police after Ashley told her about the baby but they had come up empty handed in the end. It seemed that the last time Aiden was seen, it was right after the girls had left with Ash and the baby, and he had begun to follow them. Paula and Christine helped with the expenses of the girl's apartment and had both become huge parts in the girl's lives. Ashley had been getting bigger and was already at five months.

Ding Dong. "Spence." No answer. "Spencer." Ashley says a little louder as she turns to face her girlfriend. Ding Dong. "Spencer Marie Carlin. Get your cute little butt up now and answer the door." Ashley says in her normal voice.

"Uh…mum." Spencer groans as she rolls away from the noise. Ashley's irises begin to get darker but she chuckles silently anyway.

"Come on Spence, get the door." Ash whines as she rolls on top of Spence.

"Mph" Spencer says as she rolls on her back.

"What?" Ashley asks innocently as she rolls back off.

"Tease." Spencer whispers under her breath, even though Ashley hears her and laughs a bit. Ding Dong. "Damn. Who is up at…" Spencer checks the clock. "3:30am?" she rolls out of bed and quickly slips on a pair of soft grey socks. Ding Dong, Ding Dong. "I'm comin, I'm comin." Spencer says as she jogs down the carpeted stairs and through the cold tiled kitchen floor. Ding Dong. "Damn! Seriously, what the shit do you want?" Spencer asks as she opens the double bolted door but sops talking as she faces Aiden. "Aiden?" Spence asks cautiously.

"Spencer." Aiden states smoothly as he walks into the living room with a cheerful (aka crazy) smile on his beefy face, and without hesitation. Aiden glances around the penthouse, his smile fading as he takes in the smiling pictures of Ashley and Spencer (along with the other girls that beat the shit out of him) that line the hallway wall. He sits down on their brown sofa and relaxes his face. "Where is Ashley?" he asks simply as he clasps and unclasps his hands.

"Ashley isn't here." Spencer replies back quickly and without a second of hesitation. They (all the girls and Spencer) practiced what they would do if Aiden showed up at one of their apartments.

"Really?" Aiden says with surprise. "Then what's this?" he asks, amused, as he hands Spencer a batch of picture in a manila packet, all of which were of Ashley with Spencer, Ashley leaving the apartment etc. "Why was she here by herself if she doesn't live here?" Aiden asks, still amused.

"I trust her enough not to steal anything while I'm away, that's why." Spencer says, slightly angered. Aiden chuckles but takes back his photos. "How did you get these pictures Aiden?" Spencer asks hotly.

"I hired a private investigator to look in on you two from time to time."

"How? I mean, the cops are looking for you." Spencer says, remembering a moment too late that Aiden wasn't supposed to know that they were working with the LAPD and the FBI.

"Spencer Spencer Spencer." Aiden chides with a smile. "I have friends in the FBI and the LAPD. They helped me find you once I explained to them that you were lying about me. How you kidnapped my fiancé and forced yourself on her because you had become infatuated with her, though she doesn't feel the same for you. Too bad for you."

"What the shit Aiden? Your fuckin crazy!" Spencer yells as she jumps from her seat in which she is across from him.

"Am I? Am I crazy Spencer?" Aiden asks menacingly as he inches towards her. Spencer's eyes widen as he comes closer. "Well you know what Spencer? You're the one who made me this way." And with that, three things happened simultaneously. One, Aiden swings a fist at Spencer, two, Ashley makes her way into the living room and three, the neighbors of Spencer and Ashley rush in, alerted by all the noise, with none other then the LAPD and FBI.

**A/N- what did you guys think? Good beginning? I know it may be a bit early for Aiden to reappear, but trust me, there will be a shit load of shit coming up. Anyway, thanks for reading, and get out your reviews so that I would begin writing the sequel to Everything I'm Not. Hope everyone liked it. And please, review!**


	2. Teams

Chapter 2- Teams

"Hold it right there Aiden!" Police Chief Lee shouted as he and his group of men rushed into the room and pulled out their guns. Aiden stepped back from Spencer who had fallen over and blew some hair out of his eyes.

"Joseph…" Aiden said slowly. Police Chief Lee looked between the group of girls that were now surrounding Ashley and Spencer to Aiden. He locked eyes with Aiden and an understanding passed between the two.

"I will give you ten minutes to figure this all out…otherwise we will have to forcefully remove you from the area Aiden. It will look suspicious otherwise."

"I understand." Aiden said with a small smile. "Thanks for being here."

"Anything for you coz." Police Chief Lee said with a small smile back. The group left the apartment quickly and without a look back.

"What are you doing here Aiden and how did you become connected to the LAPD?" Ashley asked quietly as she helped Spencer off the floor.

"That was my cousin, Joseph. I thought I told you about him but whatever. The first question you asked was so stupid, but I will reply anyway. I'm here for our child." Aiden said as he inched his way to the group of girls.

"Oh hell no!" Blair shouted as she pushed Aiden back.

"Excuse me?" Aiden asked, oddly calm.

"Stay the fuck away from them." Alex said looking directly into Aiden's cloudy eyes. No one, not even the strongest of people could do that because his eyes were so…unique. Somehow though, Alex stood her ground. Aiden was mildly surprised but didn't show it.

"That is my child…" Aiden started to say.

"No…it's Spencer's and Ashley's child." Serena said evenly.

"If you haven't been able to figure it out yet, two women can not produce a child…that is unless Spencer needs to tell me something about herself that I didn't know." He said with a chuckle. Spencer jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and pushed Aiden roughly against the wall.

"Well Spencer aren't you a forceful one. Let me guess, you're a top right?" Aiden said with a sneer.

"You are an asshole. You're a bigot and I can honestly tell you that I hope you die and rot in hell. And just for your information, I will treat this child like my own. I will be there when they need me, NOT YOU!" she shouted. Hermione pulled her back but continued to glare daggers at Aiden.

"People WILL make fun of them. You knew that didn't you?" he asked sarcastically; trying not to show his fear of the women in the room.

"People are stupid and judgmental." Ashley said carefully. She knew who dangerous Aiden could be.

"I thought I knew you better Ashybear" Aiden said sweetly.

"Bipolar much bitch?" Battle sneered which earned her quite a few snickers from the group of girls. Aiden ignored them and tried to wrap his arms around Ashley. She forced herself out of his grip and slapped him hard against the cheek. Aiden touched the spot that was already turning red and winced as pain seared threw his body. Battle opened the door to the apartment quietly and he walked out but not before sending a look to Nicola who nodded but turned away quickly making sure no one say her. She didn't notice it, but Fleur had her eyes glued to her with a confused expression plastered onto her face.

"You okay babe?" Hermione asked quietly as she took notice to her girlfriend's expression.

Fleur smiled and turned away from Nicola. "Fine." She answered and she followed Hermione out of the room and into the kitchen.

It was around six am and nobody had been able to fall asleep. All the girls had stayed the rest of the night and took turns watching the door…that or making out with each other that is. Ashley lay awake on her back with her stomach protruding from under the covers. She turned to Spencer. "Spence?" she asked.

"What?" asked Spencer, concerned that something was wrong with the baby. She was awake anyway. She hadn't been able to sleep and she knew Ashley hadn't either.

"What are we gonna do?" Ashley asked quietly as a silent sob escaped her body. Spencer pulled her close and continuously let her fingers comb through Ashley's brown wavy hair until she had calmed down enough to talk.

"What are we gonna do about what babe?" Spencer asked confused.

Ashley looked at Spencer with a shocked expression but said "About Aiden Spence."

Spencer stayed quiet for awhile but lifted herself so she was eye level with the Ashley who was sitting up in bed. "We're gonna move."

**A/N- sorry it took me so long to figure out what I wanted to do with this story. I know now though and am currently halfway through with the third chapter. ****To anyone who reviewed, thanks a bunch. Love all the reviews I get and am happy with criticism…anything really. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my update. Next one will be tomorrow. Read and Review!**


	3. Missing Parents

Chapter 3-Missing Parents

"What?" Ashley asked, shocked.

"We're gonna move." Spencer repeated as she began moving around the room.

"Spencer, if you haven't noticed already, I'm pregnant. I can't just go traipsing around the country." Ashley said angrily. Spencer stopped at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. She came up from beside the bed and gently cupped her cheek.

"We have to. Aiden WILL come back for you. Don't you doubt that." She said quietly. The locked eyes and Ashley silently nodded.

"What about the girls?" she asked, confused.

"They can come too…knowing them they will not take no for an answer and another opportunity to kick Aiden's ass." Spencer finished with a chuckle which grew into a laugh which made Ashley laugh which brought the whole group of girls into the room wondering what was wrong.

"Who's on fire!?" screamed Battle as she rushed into the room with a bucket of water. Ashley and Spencer stopped their laughing, exchanged baffled expression and continued laughing along with the rest of the girls in the room, leaving Battle very confused. "What?" she asked as she set down the bucket.

After the laughing had quieted to a chuckle here or there, Spencer brought up what she and Ashley had been talking about. "Aiden will be back." She said calmly, which surprised most of the girls.

"We know." Lena said, equally calm which wasn't surprising at all since Lena always kept her cool.

"Ashley and I are moving." Spencer continued.

"What? Why? When are we moving?" Questions spun around her. Ashley noticed her overwhelmed expression and quickly quieted the group. "Tomorrow night is possible." Spencer finished. This surprised Ashley since she had thought that they would have waited at least a week for them to pack everything up.

"But what about…" She started to say.

"Ashley…we don't have enough time to pack EVERYTHING. Aiden might even come tonight." Spencer stressed. The group of girls stayed quiet but was actually split 50/50. Hermione, Fleur, Lily, Bridgette, Lena, Battle, and Alex were all shaking their heads in approval while the others just looked doubtful. Ashley looked around the room quickly and nodded when she realized that the sooner they left, the better it would be for her…her and Spencer's child. The girls jumped into motion immediately. The tougher girls began lifting heavy stuff towards the door while Luna began to call up all their friend's with trucks or SUV's. By the end of that day, most of the trucks were filled to breaking point. Like the night before, no one slept and someone was watching the door for Aiden the whole night. Everyone laid awake, nervous, anxious and excited about the next night.

The doorbell rang at a little after eight o'clock and Spencer opened the door sleepily. There, was a man with bleached white hair which came to about his shoulder blades, with dark brown eyes and a ragged look about him. "Is Ashley Davies here?" he asked in a raspy voice. Spencer immediately got suspicious. She quietly closed the door as she walked out into the hallway.

"Who are you? Why do you need to talk to Ashley?" She asked with a blank expression plastered on her face. She thought from the very beginning it was one of Aiden's cronies but the truth surprised her ten times more.

"My name is Raife. I'm Ashley's father."

**A/N-review review review. I need at least 5 reviews from the last two chapters to continue writing this. I have everything planned and I really want to continue but if no one wants to read it I gotta take it off. Anyway, thanks everyone for reviewing. **


	4. Daddy Don't Know

Chapter 4- Daddy Don't Know

Spencer stood in stunned silence. "What?" she asked after awhile.

"My name is Raife Davies, Ashley's father. Are you a friend of hers?" he asked innocently.

"You could…say that." Spencer replied cryptically as she cautiously opened the apartment door and let Raife in. Ashley heard some noises coming from downstairs and hurriedly put her clothes on and rushed down to see what had happened. When Ashley saw Raife, she simply couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him in close to twelve years.

"Spencer?" she asked when she noticed that the younger girl wasn't around.

"Mhm?" Spencer mumbled through a mouthful of Honey Bunches of Oats. Ashley laughed and went to give her a kiss but stopped short. Her father didn't know a lot about her. Even when he was around, she never wanted to tell him about her sexuality, never wanted to disappoint him. Spencer was waiting for a kiss, a hug, something, but came up cold. She looked up from her cereal to see Ashley and Raife embracing. She smiled but it was a bit forced. Sure she was happy for Ashley but she had a feeling that while Raife was around, she would be coming up cold for awhile.

"Spence…this is my dad." Ashley said with a huge grin. "Dad, this is my…my friend Spencer." Ashley's grin faltered as she lied. She didn't want to lie to Raife but she was afraid. Spencer was trying to understand where Ashley was coming from but still was angered with her decision on not telling her dad.

"Hi Mr. Davies." Spencer said with a small smile as she brought out her hand for him to shake.

"Hi Spencer…?" he asked as he returned the shake.

"Carlin…Spencer Carlin." Spencer continued.

Two Hours Later

"So Ashley…you're looking well." Raife said with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Ashley said, blush coming out full force. Spencer had gone out for some deli for lunch so she wasn't there to save her the embarrassment.

"No really…you have this…this glow about you now." Raife continued, confident on his observations.

"Dad…dad I'm pregnant." Ashley rushed out as she quickly made an excuse to leave and went to refill glasses. When Ashley returned fifteen minutes later, there was Raife with a huge grin on his face.

"How far are you?" he asked cautiously.

"About five months." Ashley confessed.

"And you didn't tell me?" Raife asked enraged. (Raife's bipolar)

"I haven't SEEN or HEARD from you in over twelve years!" she screamed. Spencer chooses that moment to enter the room. She had been waiting for Ashley's return to the room for her entrance but heard the beginning (note…not the end) of their conversation.

"Sorry Mr. Davies." She said sincerely. She walked Ashley up the stairs.

"Spencer?" she took some blankets from their closet. "I told him…about Aiden." Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow. "He wants me to stay in LA and move back in with him." That's all Spencer heard before she rushed downstairs and yelled at the frumpy looking man to "leave my god damn house before I fuckin' force you out!"

"Spencer!" Ashley yelled as she ran down the stairs. "What did you do?" she continued to scream. Spencer was confused and scared.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"That was my father Spencer…MY father! You don't get to tell him what to do!"

"He wanted you to move back in with Aiden…Ash…that's crazy." Spencer stated calmly.

"Maybe it's not that crazy! Maybe us being together is crazy…ever think about that?" Ashley screamed. Spencer didn't reply. Ashley regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. "Spencer I'm…" she started.

"I have to go. I'll be back later to pick up my shit." was all Spencer said before she slammed the door behind her. Ashley stood there for a minute before leaning against the door and sinking to the ground in tears.

**A/N- thanks for reviewing everybody. Just a hint, I'm hoping for 5 reviews for this chapter before I update again. But anyway, thanks again. READ AND REVIEW! thanks**


	5. Proposals

Driving has never been one of my strong points. My family knew never to let me drive while I was extremely sad or in a blind rage. When I did drive under these conditions, I had what most would call a lead foot. Now was definitely one of those moments.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" I scream as the speed of my Accord increases again. I turn into Battles driveway quickly, picking up gravel from the road. I take out my keys without turning my music down and slam my door. I guess Battle's hearing has gotten better since she came running out of her house almost as soon as I closed my door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she half asked, half screamed at me.

"I need some place to stay." I mumble as I grab my bag from the trunk.

"Yeah, I know. Ashley called me asking if I'd seen you." She said as I walked past her and into the row home. I stop in my tracks as a thought reached me.

"Is it okay if I crash here?" I ask. Battle couldn't see my face but did hear my sniffle.

"Spence?" she asked as she walked in behind me. My only answer was another sniffle and a choked back sob. Battle didn't know what to do. She leaned in and gave me a hug from behind. "You can stay here as long as you want." She answered sincerely.

"Thanks" I say as I hiccup.

"You know I'm always here for you Spence." Battle says as she releases me from her grasp. "Now lets get you settled in." she continued as she grabbed the older girls bag and hurried up the narrow stairs. I chuckled but followed my companion to my new room.

Ashley's POV

We fight…all the time. I always had an idea that me and my dad would meet up years later and be amazingly close…that's not how it is though. He wants me to go back to Aiden. I don't even know why I even considered it. I lost Spencer over it…what the hell was I thinking? I know what I most have been thinking because I've been pondering it for the past 24 hours…my dad. He brought it up, and like all daughters, I thought he was in the right because, why would my dad hurt me? I still haven't mentioned anything about me and Spencer's relationship…even though I don't know if we are even together anymore, to my dad. I know he's gonna freak when I tell him but that's what I have to do to get back with Spencer. She's been my rock through everything. I just have to think about how I'm going to get her back and maybe my dad to understand. "Oi!" I yell as the doorbell rings. I stand up slowly, my back aching as I do so, and walk towards the door. I open it, hoping for Spencer though I know it's not her, and thinking it was one of the girls coming to talk. I was wrong. There was Aiden with this shit eat grin on his face. "What are you doing here?" I snarl.

"Hi Aiden. Nice to see you again." I hear from behind me.

"Dad?" I ask, stunned. He walks up behind me and puts his arm around me.

"Aiden here is talking about a proposal." He says as he grins happily back at Aiden.

**A/N- Sorry this is such a short chapter. Trying to think of some awesome ideas but I've got nothing. So if any of you have any suggestion, tell me about them. Please read and review. Thanks everyone for reading btw.**


	6. The Plan

"What is this? A joke?" Ashley asked with wide eyes.

"A joke? Why would we joke about something this serious?" Raife asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Cause this…this BOY" she spat, "is the reason for this." She yelled, indicating towards her swollen stomach.

"Yes I know honey. That's why I thought it'd be a good idea." Raife said softly, trying to calm his hysteric daughter.

"No." was Ashley's only reply.

"Why the hell not?" Aiden asked as he took a step closer. "Is it because of that whore Spencer?" he asked furiously.

"Spencer? As in your roommate?" Raife asked, confused even more so now.

"Yeah roommate." Aiden scoffed as he plopped down on the chair closest to the door. "Roommate my ass. Unless 'roommate' is the new term for lesbian lover." Aiden continued with a dramatic flare of his arms.

"What?" Raife asked as his neck snapped towards his daughter. "Is it true?" he asked quietly, taking a step closer.

Ashley looked down at her barely visable feet, "Yes." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Raife asked, his voice raising slightly.

"I said, 'Yes' dad, she is…was…whatever." She said in a spew of words. Raifes eyes went blank and he calmly took his seat before starting to talk.

"You WILL marry Aiden, you WILL have his child, and you WON'T tell ANYBODY about this 'experiment' you've tried out…understood?" he asked, his eyes focused clearly on his daughter.

Aiden smirked before saying, "I told you Ashykins, it's always gonna be you and me."

"Fuck you." She said, venom dripping from each syllable before turning to her father. "I have no fucking idea why the hell I let you in to my house at all Raife. You were never a father, and you will never be a father. And I sure as hell won't start following your rules now." Ash finished as she hurriedly grabbed her coat and rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her. Aiden and Raife were left in complete silence. Raife raised a questioning eyebrow at Aiden who did nothing but shake his head sadly.

At Fleur and Hemiones house

"Ashley? Are you okay? Have you talked to Spencer yet?" were the rushed questions that blasted out of the two young womens mouthes. Ashley didn't answer, just put her hand up to silence the duo. She quietly moved up the stairs and all the girls heard was the soft click of the door closing behind their friends fleeting figure. They exchanged questioning looks before relocking their front door and settling back in front of the television.

Battles House

"Spencer can you get that?" the blonde girl asked her older counterpart as she pulled the homemade mac n cheese from the oven. Spencer pulled off her oven mits and slowly made her way to the door.

"Spencer? It's Ashley." Fleur said as she walked into the house without warning. Spencer hurriedly closed the door and rushed to follow behind her French friend.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

Fleur turned quickly, facing Spencer with a harshness in her eyes. "Oui, she is 'fine' if that's the word you would like to use to describe it." She finished with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Spencer begged for further information. Battle came out of the kitchen and grabbed both girls by their arms.

"Lets go to the living room to discuss this." She said as she guided them in and grabbed a bottle of red wine from the cooler.

One Hour Later

"So Aiden's back?" Spencer yelled, part because she was angry and part because she was slightly wasted.

"Oui…and he proposed. Raife wanted her to agree but Ashley said no and left. She is currently at my house." Fleur finished her story leaving the group in silence.

"So…what's the plan?" Battle asked her best friend. Spencer had her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily.

"I go back. I get my girl, and we have the baby." She finished as she opened her eyes to the smiling faces of the two girls in the rom.

"Okay, it's a plan. But what about Raife…and Aiden?

"…get Alex, Lily and Ginny to take care of Aiden. Battle, gather= Unda, Lena and Hermione to get our car ready because we are leaving tonight.

**A/N-hope everyone liked the new chapter. i know its been awhile but i finally got it out haha**


End file.
